


A Deal with the Devil

by awintersrose, shipcat



Series: If I cannot serve in heaven [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Kakuzu is the best dom, M/M, Possible Arson, Questionable Use of Threads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awintersrose/pseuds/awintersrose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipcat/pseuds/shipcat
Summary: Orochimaru makes a deal with Kakuzu, interested in learning more about his partner's mysterious strength and rumored immortality. It is a quid pro quo sort of deal - if you scratch my back, I'll scratch yours. Neither expect to enjoy it, nor the newfound connection that follows."Devils, angels, gods, demons...all seem one and the same in this world. But one who has subverted the natural order, well, that is truly something to behold." Orochimaru sips placidly, eyes alight with a hint of wickedness. "Or should I say, you are."





	A Deal with the Devil

"You want to study me?" Kakuzu stares incredulously at Orochimaru, setting his dish of sake onto the table. One finger lingers around the lip of the cup, circling it slowly.

"Your kekkei genkai alone is fascinating, but factor in the addition of your other abilities and reputed immortality...what scientist would not _leap_ at the chance?" Orochimaru tilts his head slightly, golden eyes glittering with restrained curiosity.

"That is, if the rumors are true…are they?"

"Rumors, truth, lies..." Kakuzu snorts. "I don't have the patience for any of that."  
Shoulders tensed, he sits back and observes the restaurant. His red-green eyes flick toward one waiter that strays too close, another patron that leans in, seeming much too interested in the men with the red cloud cloaks. "You are only my partner until the Akatsuki can recruit another member... and you know well what happens to those that partner with me."

"A pity, that." Orochimaru sighs, sipping at his own cup of umeshu. "Might have been fun to determine fact from fiction."

Kakuzu waves away a waiter that approaches, asking if they would like another round of sake. The two repose in silence, each nursing their own drink, until he finally looks up at Orochimaru.

"What sort of 'fiction' have you heard about me?"

"That you are Takigakure's beast that cannot be killed. You've made a deal with a death spirit in exchange for its favors. You steal hearts and consume them for the abilities of their owners."

He lowers his voice to a near seductive purr. "That you do not bleed, and are possibly not human at all. Not anymore."

"Hmm. That is some strange fiction." Kakuzu pulls down his mask, revealing the unnatural lines of his cheek, the gaps through which muscle and sinew are visible.

"Now you will tell me that I control seven monsters, each with their own element. That I am so ancient that my village records have forgotten me, so strong that I have fought the god of shinobi and survived to tell the tale. That I am the devil himself…”  He takes a long, bitter sip of his drink, mouth curving in something resembling a smile. “I would not trust your sources, if I were you."

"Then I will count myself as fortunate that I no longer need sources... with living proof sitting before me." Orochimaru licks a drop of plum wine from his lips, eyes taking in the full sight with open interest, wondering what else lay hidden beneath the cover of his robes. "You should not be so surprised that I wish to study you."

"Of course not, given your obvious interest in immortality..." Kakuzu trails off, fingers hovering over his cowl. He itches with the urge to cover himself once more.

"Devils, angels, gods, demons...all seem one and the same in this world. But one who has subverted the natural order, well, that is truly something to behold." Orochimaru sips placidly, eyes alight with a hint of wickedness. "Or should I say, you are."

As Orochimaru bends his head down to his cup, a long fringe of hair falls over the nape of his neck and open collar, black contrasting starkly with the white of his skin. Elegant like this, gentle like this, he appears less of a shinobi and more of a subject of an ukiyo-e style painting. It is difficult to remember that he is deadly when his eyes glitter like a gold-filled vault. The sake wipes it completely from Kakuzu’s mind.

Yanking his mask back to his eyes, he stands up. "Pay the tab, Orochimaru." He pauses, then pointedly adds, "We can continue this conversation _elsewhere_."

"Right away, Kakuzu-san." Orochimaru sets down the cup with a fluid move of his hand. He leaves a stack of coins on the table, before standing to follow his partner, the trace of a smile playing at the edges of his lips. The taller man moves more gracefully than Orochimaru expects, and he wonders where he is being lead.

* * *

 

The hotel room that Kakuzu rents is uncharacteristically nice - two queen sized beds, a modern bathroom, and a coat closet where Kakuzu stops to hang up his Akatsuki cloak and metal briefcase before sitting stiffly on one of the beds, muscular arms exposed and mask still on.

Orochimaru follows suit, relieved that they did not stay in the tavern rooms at the bar. The sheets have a low thread count, and there is no fridge or mini bar. The wallpaper, too, is a garish green that is not appealing whatsoever, but it is a pleasant surprise to Orochimaru, who has become fairly acquainted with his partner’s spending habits when the two spent their first night as a team combating rodents to the point that he had to keep a small summon nearby.

He hesitates, removing his own cloak as his eyes rake over his partner's bared arms and the dark stitches crossing bronzed skin like decorative accents, along with the banded tattoos marking him a criminal.

There are a great many reasons he never wanted to visit Takigakure. Even so, Kakuzu draws his attention all the more, and he longs to see his face again.

Orochimaru moves to stand in front of his partner and slowly sheds the haori he wears, leaving only the fishnet mail shirt giving glimpses of his own skin through the fine weave. "Quite a nice room you've chosen, Kakuzu-san." he says in a soft, lilting voice.

"So it is," Kakuzu rumbles, eyes transfixed on the bits and pieces of flesh revealed to him. The long arches of his collarbones, the dusky nipples, and the sharp edge of his hip bones as they dip into his pants. His hands move to clench his knees, face growing hot underneath his mask.

"Kind of you to think of such comforts," Orochimaru's breath catches as he watches and almost _feels_ the path of those peculiar, spellbinding eyes along his form.

He senses the shift in his partner’s body heat, the sudden tension in his movements. Kakuzu’s choice of a double room means Orochimaru is being given a way out, a chance to reconsider his decision to walk down this forbidden path. A chance to turn and run. A chance for an escape he will not take.

Entirely certain, he leans in to whisper. "But we only needed one bed."

"This was the only room available," Kakuzu lies. A puff of Orochimaru's breath brushes across his face, elevating his temperature to an unbearable degree. _Too warm._

He rips off his mask and forehead protector, throwing them onto the dresser, before bending forward, placing one large hand on Orochimaru's waist.

"And we can always push the beds together, if needed. And it will be needed." The stitches on his cheek graze Orochimaru’s face as he mutters, "After all, you will be fucking the man they call the devil."

The rough hand at his waist makes Orochimaru gasp, just as Kakuzu's words send goosebumps trickling over his limbs in an instant. His partner may very well be one of, if not _the most_ deadly man alive, but the inherent danger of the moment only adds to the thrill coursing down his spine. "The devil and the serpent, rather well matched, I think."

Kakuzu pinches the tight fishnet shirt and observing the diamond shaped indents it leaves on his partner’s flesh.

"You make a good serpent. Following me to this village, luring me to that bar, tempting me with free drinks, intelligent conversation," he lets go of the shirt, letting it snap back against pale skin. "... and the promise of a good time."

"Temptations are only effective when there is something you want at the outset. Something you crave. I wonder what that might be, for one such as yourself." Orochimaru whispers, breath quickening. "And I wish to learn." Unable to stop himself, he lifts a hand to trace the unexpectedly fine stitches at Kakuzu's cheek, drawing back to meet his eyes.

"I am a covetous man." With one hand on the small of his back, Kakuzu guides Orochimaru so that the smaller man stands between his legs as he sits perched on the bed. "I want money," Kakuzu hooks his thumbs underneath the fishnet shirt, raising it over his head. Placing a kiss to his chest, he inhales the scent of fragrant lavender-herb bath products, luxurious and cloying like the aroma of a high-end geisha.

"Power," he adds, biting down at his pectorals. His other arm wraps around Orochimaru's back and pulls him closer as he nips and sucks at the other's sternum. He glances up at Orochimaru, red-green eyes burning through the fishnet fabric. "Amongst other things.”

Crimson blooms along Orochimaru's pale cheeks at each utterance and action, his senses slowly overtaken by strength and a wholly unexpected gentleness he never expected of Kakuzu. There seems to be a deliberate restraint in every measured movement, even those drawing slight pain and ragged gasps from his lips as heat curls through his chest and roils low in his belly. His eyes meet Kakuzu's and a flash of want runs through him, his hands slipping greedily over the larger man's shoulders to grip corded muscle. "And those other things?"

"You of all people should know that knowledge comes with a price," Kakuzu rumbles against his skin. His hand slips upward to snatch the other by the neck, thumb pressing lightly to his jugular.

"Now, kneel."

Orochimaru bites off a slight gasping moan as his partner's hand closes around his throat, and he is fraught with conflicting urges to flee or submit. The edge of fear is there, but with the promise of pleasure just beyond it, instinct drops him to his knees without protest, eyes wide and gazing up at Kakuzu.

"You know... I could use body transfer abilities like yours. I should snap your neck right now. Rip off your head and devour your heart." Kakuzu squeezes, cooly delighting in the feel of Orochimaru's pulse thundering under his grasp. He stares thoughtfully as the man - that _snake_ \-  shudders under his deadly hold in equal fear and desire. The way he looks up at him, as if he were a king…

"But I don't want to kill you," Kakuzu says with finality, releasing the chokehold. "Not at the moment." His fingers brush the purpling mark around his partner’s throat, before descending to his own pants and palming himself roughly.

The threat is real, tangible, thrumming through Orochimaru's body as dark spots float in his vision, his head swimming. Every nerve is attuned to his partner's chakra, waiting for the first indication of killing intent. Only there is none, and when Kakuzu releases him, a wave of something dark and heady rushes through him with each sweet, gasping breath.

"I shall count myself lucky," he rasps, swallowing hard, lust-darkened eyes following Kakuzu's movements. "what will the devil give me if I pay the price for knowledge?"

His eyes flick back up to gaze at Kakuzu from beneath impossibly delicate lashes as his hand closes over Kakuzu's own, sharp, indigo nails prickling the black stripes branded on his wrist. Orochimaru has his own tattoo, Kakuzu notices - a graceful serpent winding around his forearm. The inkwork is as graceful and conceited as his own is shameful.

But Orochimaru seems to admire it nonetheless, thumb brushing against his pulse, light and deliberately unthreatening - as slow as the moon eclipsing the earth, shielding it from the sun for a scant moment. Then it leaves as softly as it arrived, tugging on the oceans of lust welling within him.

“The chance to study me,” Kakuzu replies. He has no doubt that Orochimaru feel all five of his hearts, beating so strongly within him. “Discretion. And…” Kakuzu removes his hand from Orochimaru’s and reclines on the bed, resting on his elbows. His cowl slips from his hair and onto the bed sheets. “...a small glimpse of paradise.”

With a shiver, Orochimaru wets his lips, captivated by the sight of his partner unveiled. He can taste Kakuzu's desire as oil-dark hair spills around those broad shoulders, nearly a match to his own, and the snake summoner wonders if it will be just as soft under his hands or falling over his skin.

"I would be a fool not to accept such an offer. I will pay your price," he croons, his hand playing along the fabric of Kakuzu's pants.

“Only a fool would accept such an offer.” His breathe hitches. He rests his eyes for a moment, head buzzing as the sake and teasing sensations mix, jumping through his body like an electric current. “You know what happens to my partners…”

"I will take my chances," Orochimaru runs a daring fingertip along the line of Kakuzu's cock. "Since you haven't killed me yet."

"Yet being the key word," he hums, shifting on the bed. He opens his eyes, narrow and predatory as they watch Orochimaru move over him. "Haven't you heard? They say the beast of Takigakure has wild mood swings; that he once slew an army because the captain looked at him wrong."

"Mmm, then I suppose it is a good thing I am well acquainted with wild beasts that might destroy me in an instant. And yet they don't. Because I just might be _useful_." Orochimaru strokes firmly, tugging at the closure of his pants, eager to meet bare skin.

He steals a glance at Kakuzu's eyes, daring him to move.

“Prove your use, or I may change my mind.” Kakuzu stares back, a barely-there smirk on his face, as his pants fall open and his erection bobs up, twitching under the serpent’s attention. Thick and long, it seems far too large for his partner’s lithe frame. He wonders if he will break Orochimaru tonight.

A smile curves over Orochimaru's lips as his hands explore, closing around the hardened flesh and stroking fully from root to tip, eager to see Kakuzu lose a measure of his composure. His skin is surprisingly soft, silken and delicate, and Orochimaru is struck with the urge to taste.

"I think you might be surprised at how useful I can be."

“Hmm.” Smirk disappearing, Kakuzu pushes himself up. “Talk is cheap.” His face is unreadable, his excitement only visible through the flexing of this arms - the smallest tightening of the stitches in his joints. One hand curls around the base of his cock, pointing it upwards; the other grabbing Orochimaru and pulling him down.

Orochimaru's eyes fly open once more, but he makes no attempt to struggle, merely chuckles, curling his tongue around the full length of his partner, relaxing the back of his throat to suck him as deeply as he can. Two can play this game.

Kakuzu bites his lip as his cockhead hits the back of Orochimaru’s throat. “So you can dislocate your jaw,” he notes, with somewhat of a breathy tone. “To be expected of a snake.” His hands slip into Orochimaru’s long, inky hair as he slides in and out of his mouth.

It's been a very long time since Orochimaru has felt such powerful hands manipulate him and simply take what they want. Kakuzu is hard and hot in his mouth, the urgency of his body proving the almost neutral look on his face to be false. Orochimaru can hear the thundering of multiple heart beats, feel them against his skin, and his own pulse races as if in answer. He extends his tongue, winding and flicking as he bobs up and down Kakuzu's length, wanting that precious outward reaction, craving it nearly as much as he craves the answers, the knowledge of what his partner truly is. One hand slips low, to cup his testes and compound the sensation, his own patience wearing thin.

Kakuzu exhales through his teeth as that mouth sweeps over him, inhaling sharply as Orochimaru pulls back -  cheeks flushed, eyes sharp and mischievous, tongue swirling around a bead of precum - before taking him in deeper. His hearts pound on his back, strings seeping through the seams as Orochimaru works him, slick, tight, and hot.

Kakuzu grabs him by the jaw. "Enough," he commands, easing him off of his cock and into his lap, rubbing Orochimaru's still-clothed erection against his own. At that, one of the masks opens its mouth and growls. Irritated, Kakuzu jerks his shoulders back, forcing the strings back into his body.

"Not a word," Kakuzu says, before capturing Orochimaru's mouth with a searing kiss.

The abrupt roughness and hunger of the kiss are almost enough to distract Orochimaru's thoughts from the strange sound that came from behind Kakuzu's back. For a brief moment he still wonders, but then his partner's tongue presses confidently against his own, and he allows himself to swept into the fevered rush of it, twining his fingers in Kakuzu's black hair. Calloused hands move to finish what he started. They are both still wearing too many clothes.

He, in turn, tugs at the dark fabric still obscuring Kakuzu's chest, fingers itching to touch and play at the textures of skin and firm muscle, crossed as it is by countless stitches. Kakuzu breaks the contact long enough to divest the two of their shirts, carelessly tossing them to the side, where they land on top of the lit bedside lamp.

"That's a fire hazard, you know," Orochimaru points out, smelling the smoky scent of an imminent fire. He doesn't get up to remove them, however, but remains in place, coilling himself firmly around Kakuzu.

"Let the hotel burn to the ground," Kakuzu blandly responds, before pulling the two back into the bed - calloused hands grasping, black hair mingling, and teeth snapping at each other.

"I'd rather not end up interrupted by an alarm and panic when you are inside me, Kakuzu-san," Orochimaru lilts teasingly, lips tracing his jaw, while eager hands move to remove his pants the rest of the way.

Rolling his eyes, Kakuzu nonchalantly raises his arm to the side, loosening the stitches on his arm. His hand detaches from the body and shots toward the bedside table and flicking the shirts off the lamp. The cloth flutters as it slips to the ground, Orochimaru's fishnet shirt somewhat singed.

Orochimaru pays it no mind, transfixed by the disembodied limb as it retracts, threads swirling into a large, muscle-like spool. Seconds away from reattaching to the body, Kakuzu pauses, allowing Orochimaru to observe it -  to watch him, scientific fascination lighting up his face.

The snake summoner swallows hard, licking his lips, more intrigued than ever at the firsthand sight of his partner's abilities in motion. He commits the moment to memory, endless possibilities running through his mind, but once again the thoughts melt away as his eyes run over the rest of Kakuzu's body,  and open lust takes the place of curiosity, for a moment at least.

"Thank you," he says huskily, running a hand down the length of Kakuzu's arm as soon as the threads weave him back together. It is as if it was never detached.

Kakuzu shrugs, covering up the shudder that traveled up his form at the brief, searching touch.

"An interruption would be annoying," he points out. His caresses Orochimaru's ribs, spreading his fingers along the groove of bone and muscle, before clamping down.  
Within moments Kakuzu has lifted the serpent from his lap and spun him onto the bed, tearing his pants down and off of his body. His straddles Orochimaru roughly, dilated green eyes looking down between strands of black hair.

A soft choked-off moan slips from Orochimaru's lips unbidden, bared as he is to such an avaricious gaze, the harsh movements stirring up more heat in his belly. Kakuzu's eyes fix on him as if he is something to be devoured, and a slight tremor runs down his spine in answer. "No interruptions now," he breathes, before tugging Kakuzu in for another kiss.

Blood roars in his ears as Kakuzu goes down, teeth clacking as they sink deeper and deeper into each other. A quiet indignity rises in him as the serpent maps his flesh, impatiently seeking more touch - attempting to wrest control from him. He slaps away the unwanted touch and harshly breaks away from the other, shoulders tense.

His hands snake around Orochimaru’s back, where the luminous skin lays in stark contrast with black wrapped cotton, efficiently twisted into serviceable undergarments. A very old design.

"You use fundoshi." He states, with an edge to his voice. “I haven't seen these around for almost fifty years..."

Orochimaru’s face floods with heat. "My clan was more...traditional than most. I kept with it. I take it you like what you see?"

"Fundoshi are good underwear. Sturdy. Easy to slip on." Kakuzu’s teeth graze Orochimaru's ear as he undoes the folded knot over his backside, adding, "and off as well."

Orochimaru sighs, arching his back to allow him to unravel the fundoshi.  Kakuzu watches him intently, a dark look passing over his face.

"They are also very versatile," he continues, pushing himself up into a sitting position. He traces the path of the cloth as it falls away from Orochimaru, fingers pressing down on his backside, cutting over the curve of his hip bones, before finally wrapping around Orochimaru's erection.

"I once strangled a man with my own fundoshi," he concludes with a cruel scowl. The the last corner of cloth slides away from his body, leaving Orochimaru exposed and vulnerable under him.

"Should I be afraid, Kakuzu-san?" Orochimaru groans, hips canting up into the maddening pressure of his partner's hand, looking up at him with heavy-lidded golden eyes.

"Very. You made a deal with me, after all." Kakuzu bends down over Orochimaru, reaching towards his throat, dark strings slithering from his arm. The serpent stiffens underneath him, golden eyes narrowed and cautious as a single dark brown nail scratches his jugular.

"Do _not_ touch me without my permission," Kakuzu suddenly says, painfully tightening his grip on Orochimaru's cock. "Do not kiss me. Do not even look at me. Are we clear?" His seams bulge out, teeming with threads and rage.

All at once, the breath is driven from Orochimaru's chest as conflicting sensations course through his body. Pain, fear and excitement meld into one all too intoxicating fusion, and once again he finds himself riding the fine line between the need to chase the thrill, and the need to flee. His heart pounds, eyes trying to make sense of the menacing figures behind his partner, yet his mind is unable to focus on anything but the man in front of him literally holding his life and his pleasure in his hands. It is the clear, primal desire he can taste on the air, only slightly tinged with anger, that tips him over into acceptance of the risk.

"Yes, we are clear, Kakuzu-san." Orochimaru is quiet but sure as he averts his eyes. He settles his grip on the bedcovers, waiting as Kakuzu’s hard gaze searches him for signs of disobedience.

"Good." Little by little, his jaw relaxes as Kakuzu nods to himself, half-satisfied and half-mistrustful. The threads recede into his body, except for one razor sharp string. It crawls down his arm, over his fingertip and settles tightly around Orochimaru’s throat. It glimmers around his jugular, pinpricks of red beading in its wake.

He does not loosen his grip on the other's cock but instead pulses it - once, twice, again.

Orochimaru forces his eyes closed, biting down on his own lip, the tips of his fangs nearly drawing blood as he braces against the cutting pain and the near-rhythmic pressure of his partner's hands on his body. He is unable to hold back the ragged cry that makes its way past his lips as tension winds down his spine, mind reeling as he is brought to heel by force. His fingers twist in the fabric of the coverlet, nails digging hard to keep from touching Kakuzu uninvited.

With his dominance secured, Kakuzu’s hand falls away from Orochimaru's throat, running over several scars: One stab wound on his chest, a slashing cut across his side, another on his hip. There are surprisingly few scars for an S-ranked shinobi.

Then again, this is no ordinary man that Kakuzu has underneath him. No - this is Orochimaru, one of the three Sannin of the cursed Village Hidden in the Leaves, who has killed hundreds with his blade, ruined thousands with his scalpel; the only human capable of summoning Manda without being devoured.

To have such a deadly man in his bed, so wanton and submissive…

It is enough to make his mouth run dry.

Reflexively, his fingers skim smooth porcelain skin, and when Orochimaru gasps, the sound is much sweeter than it has any right to be. His jaw snaps shut as he realizes his mistake, but Kakuzu…

He wants to hear it again.

"Did I tell you to shut up?" Warmth pools in his core as a line of blood drips down the edge of Orochimaru’s neck, pooling into the hollow of his collar bones. As his chest heaves, it spills over the edges and onto his flushed chest. Kakuzu grabs his own cock, stroking it in time with the other’s.

Erring on the side of caution, Orochimaru shakes his head, eyes squeezed shut, breathing hard.

" _Answer me,_ snake." Kakuzu increases the pressure on the Orochimaru’s erection; his hand moves faster over his own as he bends into, and away from, his partner.

"N-no! You did not." Orochimaru groans, writhing under the unflagging grip of his partner's hands.

"Then why are you being so quiet?" Another rivulet of blood joins the first, and Orochimaru’s brows furrow as Kakuzu’s hands continue to move, near brutal in their speed and efficiency.

"Didn't...didn't know what you would want."

"Have you forgotten already?" Kakuzu clicks his tongue. "Then the rumors about your intelligence are untrue." He releases his grip, watching intently as the man whimpers in relief.

"What I want is money, power, and to hear you scream - " A hand travels between Orochimaru’s legs, edging his hole with purpose.

"...amongst other things," he finishes, voice low and heated.

Orochimaru whines, seizing up against the press of questing fingers, wondering if he truly will be taken as mercilessly as he suspects. The thought is both terrifying and so exciting that a tremor runs the whole length of his body.

"How do you want me inside you?"

"Slow...ahh...at first so I can feel you," Orochimaru moans, hips jerking upward in spite of himself, certain he is tearing holes in the bedcovers from twisting them so hard. All he has is sensation. He wants to see and touch, but he also wants to _obey_.

"...and then what?" Kakuzu’s tongue flicks out to lick his lips.

"And then you'll take me harder and faster...until I _do_ scream for you." Orochimaru's voice takes on a huskier tone, gooseflesh rising visibly over his body. "And then you'll do it again."

Orochimaru is naked, vulnerable and blind, night-dark hair sprawled across the pillow top. His skin radiates with the sheen of sweat and passion with sweat. His lips are wet, slick with saliva, on the edge of begging for his life and his release.

So much lust. So much _control._ Kakuzu’s chest thuds as the addicting feeling of power surges through him, synapses firing with such intensity that he has to bite back a greedy noise. His voice is hoarse when he finally replies, "If that is what you want."

It takes every ounce of self-restraint to not take Orochimaru then and there.

Instead, he descends onto his body, kissing promises of ecstasy into his flesh. After some minutes of listening to Orochimaru's cries, Kakuzu himself is panting, thrusting against the others’ leg.

"I know you prepared for this, snake," he growls. "Tell me where you put the lube."

The change in Kakuzu's voice is enough to make him tremble in true anticipation, but Orochimaru forces back the haze in his head to focus, to remember. It has been too long since he has come undone at the hands of another in this way.

"In my weapons pouch..." he whispers, eyes still closed, focused on the feel of his partner's movements.

The bed moves underneath him as Kakuzu abruptly disappears. Orochimaru sighs at the loss of closeness, of each fleeting kiss and hungry caress, eager to be pinned under the weight of his partner's body once more.

There is a faint fumbling noise, of leather shifting and items upended on the bed, then all at once, the heat of Kakuzu's body presses close and Orochimaru is sorely tempted to open his eyes.

"Please..." he sighs.

"Please, what?"

Orochimaru's legs are hastily spread apart. Something cold and wet slips into his entrance. The stretch burns, but is immediately forgotten as a slick hand fondles his testes.

"Please may I..." he gasps and moans as Kakuzu quirks his finger and grazes the most sensitive parts of him. "May I see you?"

A certain sort of pleasure hums through the air in response to Orochimaru's words. "You may," he hears Kakuzu say, voice deep and hungry.

The low rumble of words falls tangible on oversensitized skin and Orochimaru's eyes flash open to find red-green eyes focused on his own, looking for a challenge. But what Kakuzu sees must please him, because Orochimaru can feel his partner's breath quicken, just before another finger presses inside him, working him deftly, and driving him ever closer to pleasure.

His partner is also now naked, Orochimaru dizzily realizes, taking in the sight of Kakuzu’s bare skin, crossed all over in more stitches, his wayward dark hair cascading over broad, muscular shoulders. Golden eyes drift down the sculpted planes of his partner’s abdomen to catch sight of his imposing erection and the twitch of his thighs as Kakuzu kneels before Orochimaru and steadily probes his insides, forcing another moan from his lips.

There is a time for slow, careful foreplay, but now - drunk on cheap sake and the venomous seduction - is not one of them. He efficiently scissors Orochimaru open, adding a third and fourth finger to other’s body, losing all semblance of measure as Orochimaru chirps, sighs, and keens underneath him. He cannot wait to see himself thrust in and out of the hole that is swallowing his fingers so eagerly.

His patience, as always, runs out.

With a exasperated exhale, Kakuzu leaves Orochimaru once more, grabbing him by the ankle and dragging him, the covers, and pillows to the edge of the bed and spilling senbon needles onto the floor. Pouring lube onto himself, Kakuzu disregards the mess, instead throwing Orochimaru's leg over his shoulder and lining himself up at his entrance.

"Are you ready?" He asks, pressing slightly into him.

"Yes...but please, please...I want to touch you."

Scarcely a whisper, but the words are impassioned enough to force Kakuzu's movement instead of an answer. Serpentine eyes flash wide and a ragged wail hitches in Orochimaru's throat as Kakuzu breaches the tightness of his body and sinks deep inside him with one firm push.

He does not give Orochimaru a chance to recover his bearings. Kakuzu pulls out, almost tortuously slow, until only the tip remains inside; then, with a roll of his hips, losing himself in the other once more.

He repeats himself, building a steady rhythm, which only quickens as Orochimaru pleads and cries beneath him - lips red and swollen from biting himself, half-dried blood on his chest, and wide, golden eyes focused only on him. On Kakuzu.  
  
"Say my name. Scream it."

Orochimaru's voice breaks as he complies, crying out Kakuzu's name, body writhing, alight in pain and pleasure intermingled so deeply it is impossible to distinguish one from the other. Kakuzu fills him again and again, near to bursting, and he feels his own nails tear through the fabric beneath him.

"Please Kakuzu, please..." he begs, desperate to do more than just take.

Dropping the leg from his shoulder, Kakuzu surges forward, grabbing Orochimaru by the throat and devouring his partner with a brutal, mind-altering kiss, teeth cutting and lips soothing.

All thoughts are dashed from Orochimaru's mind, and he can hardly breathe, lost in the bruising rapacity of the kiss, the pressure at his throat, and the feel of Kakuzu sheathed so deeply inside him. If only he could _touch..._

The ferocity of the moment dies away as Orochimaru grows quiet, tongue twisting languidly with Kakuzu's. The tastes of plum wine and avarice mix with something familiar, something comforting.

Kakuzu draws out the contact as long as he can, silently savoring the intimacy while it lasts. The kiss naturally fades away, with a few more brushes to the corner of Orochimaru's mouth, gasping as the two attempt to catch their breath.

Awestruck, Orochimaru meets his partner's eyes, and something soft and unnamed seems to pass between them, if only for a moment. He teeters at the precipice of devastating pleasure, and all he wants is to feel Kakuzu's skin under his hands as they plummet towards it together.

Kakuzu is the first to break the silence.

"You have done so well," he murmurs, one heartbeat away from the other. "You must be so eager for knowledge..."

"Eager for knowledge, yes..." Orochimaru breathes, "but more eager for _this_."

He shifts and slowly wraps his legs around Kakuzu's waist, gently urging him to move, giving a soft cry at the sensations boiling over his skin.

Red splashes onto the bed covers as Kakuzu's bloody hand jerks from Orochimaru's throat to his hips. Without hesitation, he snaps into the snake's body, reveling in the arch of his back - the curve of his neck - as he throws his head back, screaming silently. His erection bounces upward, leaking pre-cum, as Kakuzu lurches into him.

"Touch yourself," He snarls, bending Orochimaru in two, "And touch me. _Now.”_

Orochimaru keens, releasing the torn fabric he's been gripping for dear life, one hand greedily running down the skin of Kakuzu’s chest and up over his shoulder, the other closing around his own cock, desperate to obey. He hisses at the immediate pleasure, stroking himself in time with each rough thrust until he's begging for something, anything, as it is both too much and not enough.

His nails dig into the solid muscle of his partner’s back, grazing something foreign, sending scintillating curiosity sparking through him, which only adds to the tumult of pleasure. Just as he thinks he can no longer take it, he is thrust headlong over the edge of climax with a sharp cry, quaking with the force of the sensations rollicking through his body as he spills hot seed over his own belly.

Caught in the throes of orgasm, Orochimaru pulsates around Kakuzu, squeezing him so firmly that he cannot help but groan. Overcome by his own need, Kakuzu throws an arm beneath his partner's hips, lifting and angling him so that he might be pierced more deeply. With a final shove, he collapses, thrusts becoming hurried and short as molten desire rushes through his spine, down into his core, and into Orochimaru.

His partner's hair sticks to his face as he mutters unintelligently, hand slowing around his cock. One finger, on Kakuzu’s back, unconsciously teases the edge of his fire chakra mask, sending sparks of pleasure through his chest even as Kakuzu huffs with exertion. His lips skim Orochimaru’s chest, covered in both fresh and congealed blood tasting of chaos, copper, and a bitter hint of almonds.

Kakuzu glances at the blissed out expression on Orochimaru’s face, then turns to scrutinize his neck. Propping himself up on his side, he places a hand on Orochimaru’s jaw, tilting and maneuvering his head as he inspects the severity of the wound. This, of course, only causes more red to ooze down the line of his jugular.

“You bleed too much.” Kakuzu frowns. A slit on his wrist opens up and reabsorbs the thread into his body, absentmindedly brushing away the hair from his partner’s face.

“My apologies,” Orochimaru wets his lips slowly, wincing as endorphins begin to slowly fade, sharp pain at his throat and the beginnings of a dull ache deep within that he knows he will feel in the morning. “I will try not to bleed, though something tells me that you might have liked it.”

“You will only bleed when I tell you to,” Kakuzu simply says, hand falling away from his face.

Rough fingertips skim his cheek and Orochimaru closes his eyes a moment, trying to muster the energy to move. His partner is so warm and solid against him, an utter mystery, but real in this moment, surrounding him with his scent, of dark earth and something elusive yet truly masculine. Like the Nakano Valley after a storm.

 _Only bleed when I tell you to_. A ridiculous request, to be sure, but Orochimaru cannot help but acquiesce to the demands of a man that stares at his kiss-bruised mouth so carefully. “If you insist, Kakuzu-san.”

Kakuzu hums in approval.

"You have certainly proved your use.” He leans up for another taste of his partner’s lips - then stops, pulling back. His red-green eyes scan over Orochimaru’s neck once more. “Let go of me and I will heal your wounds.”

Orochimaru looks up at Kakuzu curiously, trying not to show his inward delight at pleasing him, although he is slightly disappointed when the larger man draws back. Even so, he wonders at the offer and loosens his hold with one last caress of his fingers over warm skin and the texture of fine stitches along Kakuzu’s arm. “Thank you. You know medical ninjutsu?”

Kakuzu sits up. “Not quite.”

His touch outlines the edge of Orochimaru’s collarbone, as he had traced the edges of his sake cup earlier that night, and his threads pour out of his fingers and into his partner. Orochimaru tenses as the wound - once a too-wide smirk carved upon the pale throat - closes, becoming a small smile, then a line, then nothing. All that is left upon the snake is Kakuzu’s mark - a black collar comprised of complicated, x-shaped stitches.

“There.” He straightens his back. Caught off-guard, Orochimaru gives a soft ‘ah’ as Kakuzu’s softened penis slips out of him, spilling lube and cum onto the sheets. Rubbing his throat, he reluctantly untangles his legs so that his partner can free himself. “Now go take a shower - you are filthy.”

“As are you, Kakuzu-san.” Orochimaru says, taking a moment to find his breath, then slowly and carefully moving to his feet. His fingers brush over the stitches at his throat, thinking to himself that he’ll likely heal by morning, and he stretches languidly. As he walks toward the bathroom, he spots four masks on Kakuzu’s back in the dresser mirror. He does not say a word, but files the information away for later. After all, there will be plenty of time for questions once they are both clean. That was the deal, was it not?

In two seconds flat, he is slammed against the wall, a wave of hot air gusting past his ear.

“Ah.” Orochimaru smiles, “I don’t suppose you’d like to join me?”

**Author's Note:**

> This work was a collaboration between [awintersrose ](https://awintersrose.tumblr.com) and [thatshipcat](https://thatshipcat.tumblr.com). 
> 
> While writing this, we came up with various alternate scenarios of how this story could have ended. Each were equality ridiculous - and hilarious - so we thought we would share them with you.
> 
> blooper one:
> 
> The two outside the burning hotel in fire blankets. "I told you so."
> 
> ***
> 
> blooper two:
> 
> Kakuzu tries to threaten Orochimaru using his underwear but ends up just telling a "back in my day" story. They bond over their mutual dislike of pop culture.
> 
> ***
> 
> blooper three:
> 
> Kakuzu steps on a senbon needle while going to the bathroom. It hurts worse than a lego.
> 
> ***
> 
> blooper four:
> 
> Kakuzu accidentally slices too deep into Orochimaru’s throat, causing him to pass out. It's very awkward to explain to the clerk at the blood bank. He ends up knocking her out and stealing the blood.
> 
> ***
> 
> Thank you so much for reading - we hope you had as much fun reading this as we did writing it! If you did enjoy the story, please drop us a line or hit the kudos button if you can? We have much more planned and your feedback is greatly appreciated <3
> 
> If you would like to stay updated on our future works, please follow us at [awintercat](https://awintercat.tumblr.com).


End file.
